The Oncoming Storm:Hell Spark
by bolin816
Summary: Crossover between PJO and Kane Chronicles. Takes place after the Last Olympian, after Serpent's Shadow and before The Lost Hero. Includes other crossovers and Norse Gods.
1. I

Tyler

Tyler ran for his life. Under normal circumstances, facing a dracanae would have been easier if he had his sword with him. He mentally scolded himself while running into the forest. If he hadn't been so stupid to sit right next to the river and start shouting out the Greek names of monsters. He silently asked the gods why he couldn't have a nice picnic with Penelope without having to run for his life. Suddenly, to his right, he heard a slither of snake trunks and he slowly backed away before bumping over something hard and hearing a loud "OW"! He turned and saw Penelope, with her beautiful brown hair swaying in the wind, lying on her stomach. "Can you please explain what's going on", Penelope asked him before getting to her feet. "It's a little hard to explain", Tyler said also getting up. "Well, all I know is that some snake lady appeared out of the woods and then we ran _back_ into the same woods. Would you please tell"- Suddenly, a javelin sailed straight through the tree they were next to and Penelope uttered a small scream. Tyler turned and saw the dracanae in front of him.

"_Well, well, well",_ the dracanae said as it slithered towards Tyler. "Well", he replied. He could hear Penelope whimpering beside him. "_Did you really think you could hide from us_", it asked while Tyler grasped to find a plan. "We being who"? The dracanae laughed, which sent a chill up Tyler's spine. "_You mean you don't know? Can you not feel the rifts, boy_"? Tyler knew what she was talking about. He had felt a big rift in the Duat ever since….well, he tried not to think about that. "What does that have to do with anything"? "_A storm is coming, demigod_". He winced when she said _demigod_. He didn't consider himself that anymore. "_You will die, along with the rest of the younglings_". Tyler had had enough. "_Ha-di_", he said and the hieroglyphics blazed in front of him and disintegrated the dracanae. "What did you do", asked a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Penelope pale white. Before he could explain, she fainted in his arms. He lifted her up bridal style and silently spoke to her "I can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous for you".

He brought Penelope to her house, where he briefly explained to her parents that she passed out from the heat. After that, he went back to his home (the one he was "borrowing" anyways"). He collapsed on his couch and silently began to cry. He had to leave…._again_. The weight of having to leave another loved one behind was unbearable. Angry thoughts started forming in his head. This was all _their _fault. If he hadn't been banished, then he wouldn't have so many dead at his feet. Of course, he wouldn't have met Penelope either. The sun was setting. Tyler knew he had no choice and he set off packing the few possessions he owned. He looked around and saw a rusty old screwdriver. Tyler bent down to retrieve it. The moment he touched it, it sprang into a Celestial Bronze sword, three inches long and seemed just right. Tyler smiled before touching the tip and it shrunk back into a screwdriver and he put it in his pocket. He stuffed his spare clothes into a backpack and swung it over his shoulder. Before walking to the door, Tyler looked around and found his workbag, full of magical items, such as his staff. He zipped it up and with a hearty sigh, closed the house door behind him.

_So here I am again_, Tyler thought to himself as he walked away from the lights of civilization and into the wilderness. _Here I am again, traveling alone_. But he had always been alone, even when he had a family. His mind drifted to where it always drifted when he was alone; his banishment. He was reminded of the harsh words the gods had said to him…._a mistake_…_never should have been born_. Tyler stopped in his tracks. He could hear big bangs, like explosions. He ran and up ahead of the path, he could see two massive figures wrestling with each other. They didn't look remotely human, so Tyler brought out his screwdriver which sprang into his sword. He approached cautiously to the struggling creatures. He finally stopped in front of them and stared in marvel at them. They both had lumbering bodies with various patterns on their faces, with a single eye in the middle. Each had a dozen tentacles sprouting from their bodies. But the strangest thing was that one was blue while the other was red. Tyler closed his eyes then opened them again. The things were gone. He noticed his sword was out and he kept it on him as he walked forward into the dark forest.

Tyler had only been scared once, when a dozen gods had threatened to vaporize him, but now, he was terrified of the dark forest. It wasn't just the dark or the trees, but the whole forest seemed to leer at him as he walked. He knew he was being watched, but he didn't know by who or _what_. The vision or whatever it was of the two _things_ had mentally shaken him. He didn't know what those things were or why they were fighting but at the moment, he was distracted by his own fear. _Don't be afraid_. Tyler opened his eyes, remembering the past words of his former mentor. _It's okay to be afraid, but don't let it consume you. Otherwise, you will drown in your own fear_. He hadn't thought about Sadie Kane in a long time and the memories of her painfully overcame him. He wondered if she had ever thought about him since his banishment from Brooklyn House.

Tyler sadly recalled all the times at Brooklyn House; when he had accidently set the kitchen on fire, when Khufu had beaten him for the fifth time at basketball. He was so lost in sad memories that he didn't notice a tree with two words on it: _Bad Wolf_.


	2. II

Victoria

"Senatus Populusque Romanus" yelled the First Legion in unison. Victoria was tired. She just wanted to go back to the barracks, climb into her bed and fall asleep. But she knew she couldn't, she had a duty to fulfill first. "Dinner", Reyna the praetor announced and soon everyone were scrambling over each other to get to the mess hall. Victoria looked around and saw the boys hungrily lick their lips over the thought of dinner and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Romans never behave like that_, she thought. Soon, she was sitting with her cohort in the mess hall eating away at her favorite pasta and meatballs. Her fellow cohort members; Geoffrey, Todd, Tracey and Lacey were all exchanging stories about War Games. Victoria, meanwhile, was busy staring at Will. He was, as Victoria would think, the most handsome man in the Legion. He was fairly tall with sharp blue eyes and whenever he was at the bathhouses, Victoria would sneak a peek and see bulging abs. "You know, if you keep staring at him, he's gonna think you're creepy", said a voice behind her and she saw Geoffrey looking at her. "Well, I can't really help myself", she said honestly. He nodded in understanding, having been her best friend since they both arrived at Camp Jupiter. "Well, here's my advice. Don't stare at them for so long that they start to notice. Like one time, I was in the bathhouse and I saw this girl"- "Geoffrey"! "Ok, ok sorry". But he didn't look very sorry. Before she could scold him further, Reyna stood up and the Legion followed her out for War Games.

Victoria handled the horses' reins and stood atop the wood chariot. It was chariot racing this time of War Games and it was her and Geoffrey. She looked left and saw Octavian standing on his wooden chariot, looking smug. She wanted to beat that smug look off his face and show him that not everyone had to be rich and powerful to win. "Victoria"? She looked back and saw Geoffrey standing next to her, her most loyal friend. "What's wrong"? "Nothing, just want to wipe Octavian's smirk off his face". Geoffrey grinned and said "That sounds like a plan". Soon, she was in the moonlight of the hippodrome. She gritted her teeth and she soon heard the conch horn blow and she was now racing down the track. She could hear people shouting and the horses whining, but she let nothing distract her. Victoria could hear Octavian shouting insults at her but she ignored him. They turned a corner and soon, her chariot and Octavian's were neck and neck. "Switch with me", Geoffrey said and she took the reins and he stood to the left of her facing Octavian. Geoffrey and Octavian drew their Imperial Gold swords and soon started exchanging blows. Victoria could see Octavian's driver and she swerved to the right. The driver suddenly crashed his chariot into hers and she saw something heavy go flying past her. "GEOFFREY"! She screamed as other chariots came screaming past where Geoffrey lay but stopped abruptly.

Victoria leaped off her chariot and started running towards Geoffrey. She was screaming and crying, all Roman dignity forgotten. All around her, people were screaming but she didn't care. She had to save Geoffrey. The legionaries reached him first, blocking everyone from coming closer to him while the paramedics gathered him up. Victoria reached the legionaries who said she couldn't come any closer. She didn't care; she pushed them, shoved them but could not reach Geoffrey, who was on a stretch.

She waited outside the operating room. Victoria knew he would be okay. It couldn't be a fatal wound. _It was only a chariot accident_, she thought. _These things happen all the time_. After what seemed like an eternity, the paramedics came out of the operating room and said "He didn't make it. I'm sorry". She was in shock. She didn't know what to say anymore, she felt like her world just collapsed. Geoffrey was _tough_; he could take any sword blow, any arrow to the chest or even to the face. But in her heart, she knew he was dead. Victoria thanked the paramedics and walked outside in a daze. She and Geoffrey had been through so much; they had met Lupa and traveled to Camp Jupiter together. They had taken on the quest to save Janus the god of doors from a terrible evil. They had some good times at camp, had gotten in trouble together and had trained together. He had proven that he was the most loyal to her, would protect her at any costs, even if it meant sacrificing his own (not that she would need saving). He couldn't just be _gone_! But Victoria knew that she would have to get over it and her stubborn Roman instinct took over and she marched over to Third Cohort's sleeping area. Everyone else was still awake and when she entered the room. "How is he", Tracey asked as everyone else crowded around. Victoria shook her head. Immediately, Tracey broke down into tears and Victoria rushed over to comfort her. Everyone else was in shock. They've lost their anchor, the soul of their cohort, the one who could always brighten everything up. They've lost Geoffrey.


	3. III

Hayden

Hayden loved Asgard. It was beautiful in every way possible. The towering spires, the beautiful rivers that never fall into the Sea of Space, everything about it. Of course, this was Hayden talking and he was a boy, and if a _boy_ thought Asgard was gorgeous, then the girls were probably drooling over it. Hayden was also very anxious, as he hadn't seen his father since Hayden was claimed at Camp Norwegia. Of course, Hayden joined the Falkor straight away, since his mother and his mother's mother had been in it. So of course, the Falkor had taken it upon them to visit Asgard, the Golden Realm. The soldiers of Falkor have most likely earned it, since they have been training harder than ever. When Hayden asked why they had to do 40 push-ups instead of 20, their instructor, Alfhildr (which means "all wise") looked at him and said "A storm is coming". Hayden didn't know what that meant then and he certainly didn't know what it meant now. "Children, children, calm yourselves", Alfhildr said as they walked up to the gates. Hayden snorted. He wasn't a child anymore, none of them were. He hasn't been a child since he left his mother to join Camp Norwegia. Alfhildr walked up to the guards and muttered a few things in Norse. Hayden caught words such as Asgardian guards (Hayden snorted), a council meeting and a great stirring. Whatever they were talking about, the guards looked agitated but reluctantly nodded. Soon, the great gates of Asgard swung open and Hayden gazed in wonder at the realm of Asgard.

The palace of the gods was incredible. It had a glittering roof made up of some sort of metal and in the entrance way, there were enormous columns that were pale limestone. Hayden couldn't believe he was standing in Asgard in front of the god's palace. Alfhildr turned to face the students and announced "All right everyone listen up! We must be respectful in the god's presence. If you speak if one of the gods is speaking, then I'm afraid I will not be able to do anything for you. Now, let's get inside". When he pushed the doors, Hayden had trouble breathing. The room was, well, _big_. It had six thrones and each of the football post gods were getting ready for the meeting. It had a moving constellation map on the ceiling. "Hey, where do we sit", asked Fred, who could be annoying sometimes. Alfhildr smiled and gestured to a small space of floor next to the wall. _So we're the great guests of honor_, Hayden thought as he sat down with them. Suddenly, the gods stood up and were silent as one came through the palace doors and Hayden held his breath. Odin, Hayden's father and king of the gods, has arrived.

Odin swept across the room as the gods took their seats. Hayden held his breath as his father took his seat amongst the gods. Amongst them, Hayden could see Bragi, Frigg, even Loki, the trickster of the gods. _If he's here, then something must really be going on_ thought Hayden as a silence fell among the council. "Now to business", Odin formally stated and continued "our brethren have disappeared". No one spoke. "How do you know this", Bragi cautiously asked. "I have felt it, a ripple through the Dua…" Odin caught himself. The other gods gave him warning looks, as if not to reveal a dangerous secret. "Er, anyways, the other gods are missing and I need to know what's going on". It was silent and nobody spoke until Loki suggested "Why don't we send a quest to discover the true meaning behind this mystery". And for the first time in the meeting, the gods set their eyes on the small group of demigods. Hayden glanced at Odin who gave him a wink. Alfhildr stood up and said "A quest to find missing gods? This is most unusual my lords and lady. But, if it is your wish, then we shall send our best heroes". He turned to the small group and announced "The best heroes will be going on the quest. These will be Joshua, Megan and Hayden". Everyone else groaned while Hayden was shocked. _He_ was one of the best heroes? His mind was brought back into sharp reality when Alfhildr announced "You will be leaving tonight".

Camp Norwegia was a summer camp to mortals (or as summer as it gets in Alaska), while to demigods; it was a place of sanctuary. It was located on a hill overlooking the river Kerlauger (the latter which they named it). The camp's magical borders always kept it warm inside the camp while it protected the outside from invaders. The cabins were divided to your godly parent but if you were in the Falkor, you were divided up according to your hafna (or unit). Hayden always wished that the camp could move away from Alaska, which to him was exile, and back into the world. Hayden stomped up the path to his cabin and when he got inside, his cabin mates were cheering. "Good job Hayden", said one. "I wish _I_ was going on that quest", said another. But they wouldn't let him go anywhere. "Need to wash up, for tonight you know", he said as he pushed his way through and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his shaggy reflection staring back at him. Hayden didn't notice that his surroundings were now changing. No longer was he at Camp Norwegia in Alaska but now in- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"! Hayden jumped two feet in the air before noticing a girl in front of him glaring at him.


	4. IV

Alyssa

Alyssa had a bad day. It was full of monsters and spells and explosions. And to make matters worse, a random boy randomly appeared in her Ancient Egyptian protected bedroom. While she was changing into her nightgown of course, but perhaps her day was better at the beginning of it.

Alyssa woke up in the Brooklyn House of course and immediately got ready to leave for school. On her way out, she said goodbye to Carter and Sadie before catching the bus to the mortal school. On the way, she contemplated how the hottest guy in her school had talked to her on her way from school yesterday. "So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow", Jacob Montague had asked her. "We can watch a movie. At my place", Alyssa said and Jacob agreed. Of course, only later had she remembered she lived in a house full of ADHD magicians in training. _But_, she thought, _I'll worry about that later_.

When Alyssa got into math class, she noticed something odd. There was a presence, a very ancient presence. She somehow knew it wasn't Egyptian at all. She could just make out words circling around her teacher, Mrs. Dodds. It wasn't Egyptian, yet, Alyssa somehow knew the words. She remembered getting a lesson on them from Carter back at the Brooklyn House, something she had seen in the House of Life… "Children, please take your seats", Mrs. Dodds said as Alyssa sat on her desk. "But Mrs. Dodds", someone said "The bell didn't even…" "Sit down"! Mrs. Dodds hissed and everyone sat down. "Now class, we're all going to be doing something different today". Everyone glanced at each other uneasily. Usually "something different" meant extra notes to copy down. But to everyone's surprise, she pulled out a video and said "Today, we will be watching a short documentary". Alyssa frowned; documentaries on what? But everyone else was muttering and smiling. Mrs. Dodds put in the tape and stepped back and the video played.

It was fire. The video showed only fire, fire blazing on the screen. It was unlike anything Alyssa had ever seen, the fire. It wasn't like normal fire or any Egyptian fire she had ever seen or made. It was fire that showed no purpose, nothing to burn, nothing to create, nothing to heat up. "_This, children_", the announcer said, _"was the beginning of the universe. This was Chaos"_. Alyssa recalled how Apophis had claimed to be Chaos itself. She had been in his presence before and he had tempted her with survival. But now, looking at the blazing fire with no purpose, she knew Apophis was nothing compared to Chaos. The more Alyssa stared into the fire, the more she could feel in it. It wanted to blaze forever, to be free of any rules. Suddenly, the image changed and the fire was gone. But the image was still pitch black. "_Nobody knows why Chaos fell, but what we do know_", the announcer continued "_Was that a single entity rose from Chaos, the first life in the universe_". A strikingly blue humanoid emerged from the bottom of the screen and stared at the audience. _"Tabuu"._

"_Tabuu controlled a vast area called Subspace. It was said that it could never be found except by those who already knew where it was_". Alyssa suddenly jerked awake. _Why was there a video about Chaos and the beginning of creation in math class_, She thought? She turned to everyone else, and they were staring at the screen, not a single person was talking or even whispering. Alyssa turned to look at Mrs. Dodds. She was staring at Alyssa with piercing eyes and when she noticed, she began muttering under her breath. Alyssa turned back to the video and nearly jumped out of her seat. Her face was staring back at her, unblinking, unmoving. None of the other students noticed, they kept their beady eyes on the screen. She turned her eyes back to the screen, which was now talking about the gods. "Miss Alyssa, we need to talk", said a voice in her ear and Alyssa turned and saw Mrs. Dodds next to her. Alyssa reluctantly got out of her chair and followed Mrs. Dodds outside. Mrs. Dodds closed the door behind her and crossed her arms. "Now honey, we have a problem", she said. "You weren't watching the video like your classmates. We're going to have some discussions". "I don't have to watch the videos, and why _is_ there a video about Chaos or whatever", Alyssa exclaimed. Mrs. Dodds said nothing but started convulsing and shaking around. "Mrs. Dodds"? Alyssa asked but quickly backed away when she morphed into an ugly hag with wings. "No child, my name is Alecto", the thing said as it flapped its wings. "What are you"? "I am a Fury. And you are not a regular mortal".

Alyssa backed away, pulling out her staff. The thing, the Fury, laughed and said "Do you really think a plain old stick can stop me from tearing you to pieces"? Alyssa laughed and said "You're right. I'm not a regular mortal. And _you_ are not a regular monster" and she spoke "_Ha-di_"! Alecto looked confused before blowing up into golden dust. Alyssa sighed, thinking she finally defeated a monster without explosions. As usual, she was wrong as two other Furies emerged from opposite sides of the hallway. Alyssa turned but the one on the left was too powerful and knocked her through a classroom window. The classroom stared at her. She tried to make an apologetic look but the Fury grabbed her again and this time she threw her wand at the Fury and it dissolved into golden dust. The other brought out a fiery whip and, with a grin on its face, whipped it upwards, which ignited and blew Alyssa back.

Alyssa didn't speak a word to anyone for the rest of the day. Soon, night rolled around and she started to get her nightgown on. Suddenly, there was a _whoosh _and a boy was in her room, staring in the opposite direction. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"!?


End file.
